


Duct Tape fixes Everything

by belabee



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Duct Tape, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Mostly Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belabee/pseuds/belabee
Summary: Sam finally finds a way to keep Gabriel quiet.





	Duct Tape fixes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> :P So in highschool I took a lot of Creative Writing courses for my electives. And though each class each year was different, one constant was that we used to do Freewrites for the first 15 mins of class.  
> One day, the prompt we got was "Duct tape fixes everything" and I wrote this little ditty with some OCs I was working on at the time.  
> A little while ago I rediscovered my old writing and realized that what I wrote in grade 10 matched the sabriel dynamic pretty well. So I rewrote it to fit them instead of my two super old OCs XD  
> (also, posting while on mobile is crap... I can't make new tags. I can only choose from preexisting tags :( )

Sam rubbed his temples, squeezing his eyes shut as though hoping it would shut out the world.

Or at the very least, Gabriel.

Gabriel had been going on and on about his many pranks on the Grecian gods back when they were at the height of their power, (which, despite himself, Sam found impressive, that Gabriel would go up against the deities of a pantheon at their most powerful.) while Sam had been trying to get some research done for a case that Dean and Cas were on at the moment.

Sam had been trying to just tune him out like he usually does when Gabriel gets like this, but for some reason, this time he was really getting on Sam’s nerves.

Sam looked around the room, trying to think of some way to get some peace and quiet for a few moments so he could get some work done. He got up from his seat and walked over to a set of drawers where he was hoping to find a pair of earplugs. “Sammich? Whatcha looking for?” Gabriel asked from where he was laying on the table, swinging his legs like a little kid with an ever-present lollipop dangling from his lips.

Sam ignored him and kept rummaging, before pausing when he spotted the answer to his current problem. A slow grin growing on his face, he picked it up and placed it behind his back, walking back towards Gabriel.

“Sammy? Whatcha got there?” the archangel asked, sitting up, not liking the look on the large man’s face. “S-sam?”

Gabriel started shuffling away, and Sam didn’t respond, just smiled his puppy dog smile innocently and continued to walk calmly towards him. “Sam? W-what do you have there?” He asked nervously.

Finally, when Sam was directly in front of him, he got an answer. “Oh, just a present,” Sam responded innocently, and Gabriel had a sinking feeling he wasn’t going to like this present. He tried to launch himself off the table and away from the suspicious moose, but Sam was faster and grabbed Gabriel’s wrist, throwing him back on the table and jumping up to pin him down with his hips, whipping out the “present”.

There was a flurry of movement as Gabriel squirmed and struggled but at the end of it, Sam hopped down and returned to his seat with a grin. Gabriel sat up and brought a hand to his lips, where there was now a strip of duct tape, with some Enochian sigils on it to keep Gabriel from removing it. Gabriel crossed his arms, huffed, and glared at Sam, but Sam just continued grinning and restarted his research. He glanced up at Gabriel and chuckled, “Looks like Dean was right, duct tape does fix everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll be reposting my tumblr filets throughout the next day or so. I'll probably come back and edit the tags and stuff because doing things on mobile is impossible. *grumblegrumblegrumpyface*


End file.
